Journey's End
by TheRainsWeep
Summary: Frodo set's off on his journey with Sam to Rivendell. What he doesn't know is his best friend; Azaelia, is following him. A Girl. An Elf-Hobbit. A Warrior. Frodo/OC
1. A Long Expected Journey

**Journey's End**

**Chapter One**

**A Long Expected Party**

Frodo has always said that Bilbo would live to a grand age, but he never told me he would live to 111. But, here I was, at the celebration of Bilbo Baggins' eleventy first birthday.

I walked across the field, glancing at the other hobbits dancing and singing at drinking and smoking and watching the fireworks erupt in the sky.

Gandalf's fireworks, A legend amongst the children of the Shire. My eyes moved back to my path as I reached the long-standing party tree. I sat underneath the tall branches, pulling out a book I kept in a crack in the roots, wedged between two pieces of wood. I opened it, and turned to the page I'd marked, carefully minding the ripped, well-used pages.

Ah, right. I'm Azaelia Brandybuck, sister to Merry Brandybuck, and a very good friend of Frodo Baggins. My life wasn't that interesting before he and Bilbo came into my life. Well, except for the fact that my mother is an elf. She was called Larien Sáralondë. She moved to Lothlórien when I was two.

"Azaelia?" I looked up from my book to greet a face I knew too well.

"Frodo."

"Are you alright? It's just…" he shuffled his feet awkwardly "…you looked lonely." He finished, staring at his feet.

I laughed.

"You're too kind. I'm fine."

He lifted his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Really."

He smiled warmly, making my heart melt to the fact that I even knew a boy as amazing as Frodo. He bent low in a bow, his hand outstretched.

"May I have this dance, M'lady?" He asked, just as Pippin stepped up on to the stage to play with whatever instrument he could get his hands on. I decided to along with it, placing my book down on the beautiful green grass. I accepted his hand, letting him pull me from the ground.

I bowed.

"Of couse, M'lord."

We followed the dancing routine of the other hobbits for a few songs before I collapsed on the floor and started laughing.

"Frodo!" I whisper-shouted, pulling him to sit next to me. He looked rather startled, to say the least. I leant over to his ear and whispered; "Sam's dancing with Rosie", before bursting into a fit of giggles. Frodo smiled.

"I know. I…"

But he was interrupted as a womanly shriek erupted from inside the washing tent, and a firework flew up into the air. Many hobbits started clapping and pointing…

… until it formed into the shape of a dragon and flew down to us.

"Bilbo! Watch out for the dragon!" Frodo was on his feet, trying to pry Bilbo to the ground with the rest of us.

"Dragons? Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years."

The 'dragon' flew over and sizzled into nothing… then blew up into one of the most beautiful and biggest fireworks I've even seen. Apparently many others thought the same as a great whooping cheer erupted from all around me.

I smiled.

Most defenitly Pippin and Merry.

.~*~.

A roaring sound of 'SPEECH!' and 'SPEECH BILBO!' echoed around me as Bilbo walked up to three large barrels. I smirked. Eleventy one years, and still no need for a walking stick.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins!" Cheering. "Tooks and Brandybucks!" Cheering. (I was the loudest.) "Grubbs!" Cheering. "Chubbs!" Cheering. "Hornblowers!" Cheering. "Bulgers!" Cheering. "Bracegirdles!" You get the idea. "and Proudfoots." A laugh rang through the field as someone shouted from the back, "Proud_feet_!"

"Today is my 111th birthday!" I cheered Happy Birthday along with many other hobbits.

"Alas, eleventy one years is hardly short a time to live amongst such excellent and admirable hobbits." People cheered and smiled fake smiles.

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

I smirked at the scattered clapping and confused faces.

"I…uh…" Bilbo stumbled along his words as he reached for his pocket.

_Please don't let the ring be in there._

I'd (funnily enough) worked out that the ring was keeping Bilbo 'well preserved'. Whatever it was, it was evil.

He mumbled something inaudible to me, probably speaking to himself.

"I regret to announce this is the end." He said, returning to his normal pitch. "I'm going now; I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye." And with that, he vanished.

_Damn you Bilbo!_

There were gasps and shouts of 'did you see that!?'

"He'll be going back to Bagend, we have to follow him!" I shouted, grabbing Frodo's sleeve.

He didn't move.

"Frodo!" I shouted.

"Leave him." He mumbled, sitting back on the bench. I groaned, letting his arm drop, stomping back to the party tree.


	2. Passing of the Elves

Hello! 2nd chapter in one day, lucky you.

Short chapter's, but hey ho.

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Two**

**The Passing of the Elves**

I was going to knock on Bilbo's door... before Frodo came barging out, which made me have to hide in some nearby bushes, cutting myself several times in the process.

It'd been a few weeks since Bilbo's party, and word has spread like wildfire that he'd lygone wandering off again. But, I had a feeling that this time, he wouldn't come wandering back.

"I'll do what I must." He said to..._Gandalf!_

_When did he come back?_

Then who must follow them out of the green-painted-round-wooden-door?

Samwise Gamgee.

They were packed with bags and saucepans and walking stick, most of it loaded on a horse.

I sighed inwardly, and quietly ran back to my house to pack.

.~*~.

I' been following Frodo and Sam for a few days, and in truth, it'd abeen very hard. Whenever they stopped, I had to hide behind trees, or in tall grass or crops. Whenever they went to sleep, I had to hide in bushes, concealed. More than once I smealt the delicious scent of bacon and wished that I'd actually remembered something more than seed cakes and apples.

We were in a field of corn, a scarecrow (which didn't really scare away crows) by the side.

"This is it." Sam halted. I sighed in annoyance, and crawled to the floorm lying flat on my stomach.

"This is what?" Frodo asked, obviously turning round to look at him.

"If I take one more step, this'll be the farthest away from home I've even been."

There was a silence, in which I grunted.

"What was that?" Frodo asked suspiciouly. Obviously I'd grunted a bit _too _loudly.

Frodo pushed the thought from his mind, and turned back to Sam.

, a"Come on Sam." They started moving, and I waited until they were far enough away for rdme to stand up again. "Remember what Bilbo used to say. It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your front door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

I smiled.

_Very Bilbo-like._

_.~*~._

It was late afternoon, Sam was cooking sausages that I _obviously _couldn't eat, Frodo was smoking pipe weed, when something actually interesting happened.

A faint singing could be heard from ahead of the trees. Frodo stopped smoking.

"Sam!" Frodo shout-whispered. Sam stopped cooking. "Wood elves!"

They exchanged excited glances, jumped up and ran after the song, and I, kicking myself inwardly, placed my book aside, and followed them (helping myself to a sausage and a peice bacon on the way.)

I nearly dropped the stolen food as soon as I saw the elves.

They were _beatiful, _and so graceful. The song sounded so fair, yet so sad, although I knew none of my mother's language. I could have watched them for a lifetime, but I had to silently race back to my tree trunk before Sam and Frodo found out about me.

"They're going to the harbour beyond the white towers, to the grey havens."

I stopped and turned back to Frodo's voice. An no, I wouldn't call it eavesdropping.

"Never to return."

"I don't know why, but it makes me sad."

_Me too, Sam, me too._

I smiled, turning back to my tiny hidden camp.


	3. Shortcut to Mushrooms

Hello again :3

**Journey's End **

**Chapter Three **

**A Short Cut to Mushrooms **

"Mr Frodo?"

_I was following Sam. _

"Frodo?"

_And Sam had lost Frodo!? _

"Frodo!?"

_Oh. _

Frodo appeared round the corner of the long-double-hobbit-sized-corn-field.

"I thought I'd lost you."

_So did I, Samwise Gamgee, you absolute buffoon. _

"What're you talking about?"

"It's just something Gandalf said."

"What did he say?"

"Don't you loose him Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to."

I felt a pang of annoyance. I'm pretty sure Frodo can take care of himself.

"We're still in the Shire, Sam. What could possibly happen?"

And then, as if on que, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck ran through the corn and fell on top of Sam and Frodo in canon.

"Frodo!" Pippin exclaimed. "Look Merry, it's Frodo Baggins."

"Hello Frodo." Merry said cheerily, jumping up from Sam.

"Get off him!" Sam shouted, yanking Pippin off him by his collar.

"Oh look Merry! It's Azaelia Brandybuck too!" Pippin shouted, pointing to me in my hidden place.

"No, Pippin! I was supposed to be hiding!" I groaned, throwing my head back in exasperation.

"Oh. Sorry." He mumbled.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Frodo nearly shouted, rather annoyed, walking up and glaring at me.

"I might've been following you?" I mumbled, twiddling my thumbs.

"We-"

"GET OUT OF MY FIELDS!" an angry voice yelled, mingled with the barking of an equally angry dog.

We didn't give it a second thought - we sprinted as fast we could the opposite way.

I was the fastest (I'll give myself credit for that.)

"I don't know why he's so upset. It was only a couple of carrots." Merry shouted, running with his pockets full of stolen crops.

_Oh yes, he shouldn't get so worked up at you stealing his food. _

"And some cabbages." Pippin added.

_Nope._

"And those three sacks of potatoes that we took last week."

_Definitely shouldn't be mad at you. _

"And then those mushrooms from the week before!"

_Actually that does sound quite nice. _

"Yes Pippin! My point is, he's clearly over-reacting!"

I stopped at a cliff top, just before I tumbled over the face.

"Pippin!" I shouted angrily, just as the hobbit slammed into my back... Then Merry... Then Frodo. We looked at each other and I was just about to move before Sam came running out of the cornfield, sending us tumbling down onto the road below. I groaned as the four boys landed /right/ on top of me.

"Oo. That was close." I heard Pippin say cheerfully.

_Very._

"I think I've broken something." I heard Merry groan sadly.

"Yes! My bum!" I cried through the wool of Frodo's jacket.

"A carrot." He muttered, sounding close to tears.

One by one, the hobbit's slowly climbed off me.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam complained, brushing dirt off his sleeves. I couldn't tell if he was moaning about me and Pippin or my half-brother and Pippin.

"You what? That was just a detour. A shortcut." Merry replied, sounding _much_ happier.

"Shortcut to what?" Sam grumbled.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin exclaimed, seeing the vegetables growing not far away.

Pippin went to get up, but Sam pushed him back to the ground, and not long after, Merry did the same. The three scrambled to pick them.

I chuckled, before noticing Frodo staring ahead. I stood up and walked next to him, tracing his line of sight.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo stated.

Sam, Pippin and Merry payed no attention.

The road looked shorter.

Frodo and I exchanged worried looks.

"They are coming." I whispered.

"Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo shouted, and we ran as fast as our legs could go, under the roots of a towering tree, backs facing the road. As soon as we landed on the dirt, the world seemed to grow darker. Time seemed to slow altogether. Without realising, I fumbled for Frodo's hand and squeezed it tightly. I would've blushed had I not been scared half to death.

Sam, Pippin and Merry were still arguing over the mushrooms, but they froze when we heard hooves slowly stopped behind us. A loud thumping noise was heard as the rider dismounted. I turned and looked through a crack in the roots.

_A Black Rider._

There was no doubt about it. I gasped and turned back quietly, waiting. The rider walked to the roots and bent over to look for... _us._

_It's looking for something else._

We tried not to squeak as spiders crawled over our legs and worms wrapped arouns our wrists.

I turned to the other hobbits just as I saw Frodo pull out a ring.

_Bilbo's ring!_

What whas he doing with that!? He was going to put it on his finger.

_No frodo!_ I wanted to scream.

The Black Rider could sense it's presence.

Sam grabbed hold of Frodo's arm just in time, shaking Frodo out of his trance.

The Rider huffed, the horse whinnied. Merry threw a bag a long way into the forest and thankfully, The Black Rider followed it without hesitation.

We jumped as quickly as possible, me and Sam both having to heave Frodo off the floor.

We ran through the trees, Merry and Pippin falling over on the way. We would've laughed, had we not been being chased by a huge black horse and it's rider.

"What was that!?" Merry exclaimed. Frodo didn't answer, but just looked on.

"Frodo?" I asked timidly, placing my hand on his shoulder. Frodo shook my hand off his shoulder angrily and opened his palm. I glanced over his shoulder to look.

_The Ring._

"That's what the Black Rider was looking for. Right?" I asked.

Frodo stayed silent.


	4. Bucklebury Ferry

Last update of the day.

Maybe.

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Four**

**Bucklebury Ferry**

We kept running until dark. We couldn't find the courage to rest.

We sropped behind trees and looked for something Pippin had no understanding of.

"Anything?" Sam shouted down to Frodo.

"Nothing."

"What is going on?" Pippin grumbled, probably thinking about his stomach.

"That Black Rider was looking for something... or someone. Frodo?" Merry looked at Frodo suspiciously as we all turned to look.

"Get down!" Sam shouted, and we all to our knees behind some bushes.

We waited for the Black Rider to sniff and walk off.

"I have to leave the Shire." Frodo turned his head to Merry, "Sam and I must get to Bree."

"Oi!" I butted in. "I'm coming too, whether you like it or not." Frodo rolled his eyes.

Idiot.

"Right." Merry nodded. "Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me."

We all jumped up from our hiding spot and ran, only to be surrounded by a Black Rider, heading straight for Frodo.

"Frodo!" Me and Pippin shouted in unison.

"Frodo, this way! Follow me!" Merry screamed, beckoning us to follow him.

We ran around and under the huge black horse, running through the woods, over a fence, down a wooden walkway and onto a huge plank of wood at the edge of river that was used as a boat.

Unfortunately, Frodo wasn't too fast.

The Black Rider was right behind him.

"FRODO!" I kept screaming.

_Please Frodo, please._

"FRODO!" Sam was echoing.

"Get the rope sam!" Merry shouted orders as Frodo neared us.

"WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR HIM!" I screamed at Merry.

Nobody seemed to be listening to me.

The wood has drifting away from the jetty...

_He's not going to make it. _

"NO!" Frodo screamed, and he jumped, putting all his effort into it, across the water and landing on the ferry, panting heavily. We hugged, and just stayed in that position.

I saw the horse skid to a halt before the water and neigh.

_Of couse, they hate water._

The Rider screamed and galloped away.

We were safe.

For now, at least.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked Merry. We were still caught in a tight embrace.

"Brandywine bridge." Merry answered, "20 miles."

Me and Frodo unlocked each other and sat side by side.

"Why did you follow me?" Frodo asked. I looked over to him.

He was looking at the sky, the stars.

I smiled.

"If I disapeared out of the blue, would you come looking for me?"

"Yes." He answered, without hesitation.

"I couldn't just let you leave, knowing that I could never see you again."

He turned to me and smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" I whispered.

He nodded.

We turned back to the sky.

**This is my fourth chapter in two days and I have literally no clue how I'm doing it.**

**I'm really happy for myself, even if no one is actually reading it.**

**~Amy**(⌒▽⌒)


End file.
